


"Sometimes you can even see" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Friendship, Kara Danvers is a Terrible Liar, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: In her haste to answer Lena's distress call, Supergirl forgets to take her glasses off.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	"Sometimes you can even see" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Update 2/3 of the day.  
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

L-Corp was undergoing renovations. Lena Luthor wanted to create a more inclusive space for her employees with disabilities and it was high time to make the inside of the corporate building an environment that stimulated both creativity and professionalism. While interior design did not fall under the CEO's domain of expertise, she still had to oversee the operation. This was the reason why she was now faced with the conundrum of transporting a couch that didn't fit in the elevator to the 29th floor.

'Would it fit through the balcony door on the 29th floor?' Lena asked the head of the workers.

The leader called one of his men on the upper floor and nodded in confirmation. 'Are you thinking of renting a helicopter, Miss Luthor?' He asked curiously as he pocketed his phone.

The Luthor smirked. 'Oh no, I'm thinking of something much more reliable. You can tell your men to take a break, I have to contact a friend.' She walked to the elevator and headed back to her office. On her way up, she checked her phone for any breaking news involving Supergirl and smiled satisfactorily when she came up empty. She stalked to her working space and closed the door behind her before slowly approaching the safe that contained the infamous Super-watch. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her hands were shaking as they held the small device. Was she really going to summon the superhero for such a trivial task? Supergirl's words resonated in her mind: ' _call me if you need me, whenever and for whatever reason - I'll come to you'._ Before she could talk herself out of it, Lena pressed the S-button and held her breath.

The world stood still for a minute and the silence was deafening. Then, the sound of the hero's cape flapping in the wind was heard along with the soft thud of her boots landing on the balcony. 

'Lena? What's wrong?'

The CEO turned around, a sheepish smile on her lips when she noticed the new accessory on the Super's face. She quickly closed the distance between them to inspect it further, eliciting a confused 'Lena?' from the blonde.

'I didn't know you wore glasses, Supergirl,' she observed carefully.

The panicked expression on the superhero's face would've been comical under different circumstances. Right now however, Lena was too busy piecing together where she had seen those glasses before and why Supergirl was currently wearing them. 

'It's a fashion statement,' the Kryptonian quickly made up. 'Sometimes you can even see,' she added and winced at how unbelievably lame it sounded.

'I'm aware of the purpose of lenses, Supergirl,' the Luthor replied dryly. 'I just didn't think you would need them.'

'Like I said, it's mostly for fashionable reasons,' Supergirl maintained. 

Lena raised an eyebrow. 'I grew up in a house with the most deceptive people in the world, I can tell when someone is lying to me.'

The Super brought her hand to her face and for a moment, Lena thought she was going to take the glasses off. Instead she pushed them back up and recognition flashed in the CEO's green eyes.

'Kara,' she whispered. The blonde's head shot up and one look at her best friend's face told her denying it would be as pointless as it would be hurtful. 

'I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry,' Kara said, her voice thick with regret and guilt. She knew she had been delaying the inevitable, but every time she tried, the words wouldn't leave her mouth. 

Lena placed a reassuring hand on the other woman's arm. 'Hey, no. This is something deeply personal, you don't have an obligation to share this information with me,' she told her and she meant it. Although in hindsight she must have looked like a fool acting one way with Kara and another with Supergirl when they were essentially the same person, she couldn't blame the blonde for keeping it a secret; as a Luthor, that had practically become second nature to her. Images of Supergirl and Kara Danvers were blurring together and Lena could recognise the hero's courage and selflessness in Kara. Inversely, she could see how the reporter's unflinching pursuit of the truth and desire for human connectedness drove the Super's actions. Still, her mind had gotten so used to categorically separating both women that she was having a hard time reconciling one identity to the other. 'It's probably going to take some time to sink in,' she confessed.

Kara nodded in understanding. 'Do you want me me to go?' She offered.

Lena frowned. 'What? No. I just meant I might act surprised when you use your powers as Kara or when you act like Kara as Supergirl,' she clarified. 'I know you're the person but it's going to take some getting used to.'

'Oh, so you-?'

She smiled at Kara's apparent confusion. 'I don't want you to go, Kara. In fact I need your help if you don't mind.'

Blue eyes lit up with excitement. 'Is your cat stuck in a tree? Ooh, is your friend stuck in a tree? Is your other friend on an airplane that's about to crash? That's what happened to my sister,' she recalled before turning serious. 'If they are, I need to get up there really quickly.'

Lena narrowed her eyes. 'First of all, I don't have a cat. Second of all, how many friends do you think I have? And finally, no, the task is much more mundane than that.'

The Super considered her words. 'Define mundane.'

'Ordinary, not interesting,' the CEO supplied, making Kara chuckle.

'Not literally, nerd.'

'Be more specific next time, dork,' Lena retorted playfully. 'I need you to move a couch to the 29th floor.'

'I'm in,' the blonde replied before her brain had even processed the favour. 'Where is this couch now?'

'Ground floor.'

'Great. Let's go,' Kara spoke enthusiastically as she headed to the balcony.

'Kara.'

She turned to her best friend, wondering what the holdup was.

'Your glasses,' Lena pointed out.

'Right. Thanks,' the superhero answered sheepishly and faced the balcony.

'Kara. Other door,' the Luthor requested. Kara pouted but obliged. She knew Lena wasn't a fan of heights after all the aerial misadventures she had experienced and although cramped spaces were not her favourite place to be, she would gladly step into a cramped space if it meant spending more time with the Luthor. 

'Why do you need a couch on the 29th floor?' She asked curiously on their way down.

'I asked my employees what they needed to make the office more comfortable and that's what they answered,' Lena replied simply.

Kara glanced at her best friend. 'They're lucky to have you as their CEO. You're a cool boss.'

'Is that surprise I hear in your voice, Miss Danvers?' Lena teased. 

'You know it's not, and I speak out of experience,' the blonde reminded with a nostalgic smile. 

The Luthor wore a similar expression as the fond memory of their brief collaboration entered her mind. 'Honestly, when I first became CEO, I had no experience in this kind of leadership position. Over the years, I've tried different methods and I've made mistakes, but at the end of the day, I think the most important thing a leader can do, is to listen to its employees. Value their work, hear them out and give them room to grow, because they're the ones who keep the wheels turning,' she reflected. 

Kara nodded agreeingly. 'The fact that you have the guts to say that you're not the main mechanism that's keeping your company afloat is really inspiring to me. I believe an organisation can only be as good as their leader is, because they are the ones who instil the values and the standards of the company in their employees and you're showing them how to listen to each other and show compassion.'

That was such a Kara Danvers-thing to say that Lena couldn't keep the two blondes separated any longer. She had expected her worldview to shatter into pieces and confusion to take over her mind. Instead the opposite happened, as if her brain had integrated all the information it had about Supergirl and Kara Danvers into one singular being: her best friend. She gazed at the blonde and smiled warmly. 'Thank you, Kara. That means a lot coming from you.'

*

'Hey, how was Lena?' Alex Danvers asked her sister when she returned to her apartment. The pair had planned a Netflix bingewatching session that night so the older sibling had let herself in. 

'She's fine. She just needed my help to move some furniture around,' Kara replied easily. 'Oh, Lena knows I'm Supergirl.'

Alex frowned as the blonde disappeared into her bedroom to change into a lounging outfit. 'Kara! Why didn't you tell me you were going to come out to Lena?'

Kara reemerged from her room and raised an eyebrow at her particular word selection. That was a can of worms reserved for another time.

Noticing her sister's slightly alarmed look, Alex quickly added, 'as Supergirl.'

'It happened by accident,' Kara answered as she settled down next to the other woman.

Alex's eyes widened. 'What do you mean it was by accident?'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Let me know what you think via comments and kudos (and/or Tumblr @luversd) because I love getting your feedback!


End file.
